Rp at the Gates (11/8/12)
'Where:' main gates (11/8/12) 'Who:' Arashi, Soudai, Keyome, Chihiro, Haru, Riku, 'Roleplay:' Guest_ArashiRanton: -Arashi would be sitting down in the middle of the compound his legs crossed and his eyes shut forming the tiger handseal trying to focus chakra he had learned how to manipulate chakra into his feet by his father and rigorous training sessions and a lot of wet clothes, the wind would blow through his hair as he would continue to focus his chakra his eyes would suddenly open showing his warm brown eyes he rarely showed cause to his hair always hiding his eyes, he would stand up walking to the wall as he put his right foot first then his left he would begin to run sidewards on the wall smiling as he would this was a technique normally only a genin could use but a whole year of training did the trick and due to his, as his father said "Adnormal amount of chakra for your age" he would jump down by the wall imagining his future senseis face when he attempts to teach him it he would walk towards to bench he had seem to be growing fond of as his place to chill he would sit down wiping the sweat from his forehead- Ok i will train again tommorow NamikazeSoudai: Soudai would wake normally, to a room that was a comfortable tempurature, one that wanted to keep her in bed and sleep the day away. But as a jounin that was impossible, besides she had made a date with the hair salon. She had gotten undressed, taken a shower, gotten dress, and had a quick breakfast with orange juice this time rather than tea, which was a nice change for it made her feel awake in a more positive way than caffiene would have. Then she headed out for the hair salon, one that she had used since her first haircut, it was nice to make trusted bonds with certain people and locations, like the ramen shop, the people who supplied the tea at the tea room, and those who cut her hair. When she got in she had the idea for an older hairstyle which she used before, it was nice to take a step back sometimes and remember who you were, whether it was something like a old stuff animal that used to keep her company or a old hairstyle that people had gotten used to Soudai wearing. When she came out of the salon she did look like the Soudai of old, she hoped that people would not be confused too much from this and she headed out. Her location, like any other days, was the village gates, where she would protect Yonshigakure, help strangers that came, and interacted with shinobi of the village, although they should generally be doing their activities in the village itself rather than the location where strangers and enemy shinobis came to first on their way to their village. She came through the thundergod gate without incident, immedaitly spotting just one or two other Yonshigakurians, born or adopted by the village, and turned around, standing gaurd at the gate. DarkKeyome: He'd make his way through his apartment. Picking up random up things in his room, seemed to be looking for something. He walked over to his outfit, his daily one, he pulled on his Fathers flak the usual one with the weights. The Flak by itself was enough to keep that TAP over his abilities. Before he pulled the Flak on, he would have put on a white T-shirt. He was dressing... 15 pounds lighter today, which was odd. He seemed to have something on his mind... or maybe he's taking a break? He picked up his sisters picture, next to his bed, lifting it up to examine it. He missed her so, he sighed. Thinking on the times she taught him everything when he was a kid. He remembered when she gave him his first Shuriken. She was one of the well known Oda's in his clans a very strong shinobi. She was only 24 when she was died. He made his way through he village, looking at the villagers, nodding at them as he went by. The same ol CLAP echoed through the air, as he made his way out. He rubbed his eyes, looking around. “Haa.... same routine... same ol.. roouutttinneee...” he whined. As he pulled his hands on his head, stepping out into the middle of the compound. The wind wispy blowing his clothes as he stood, embracing the nature around him. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro was itching for a spar today. She didn’t feel like sitting down molding chakra or running back and forth on her hands to do strength training. Today she wanted to practice fighting, any kind of fighting with whoever wanted to. The wait until the chunin exam grew smaller each day and she needed to be at the top of her game. She had spent more time than she liked training by herself; she needed interaction with other people. She needed to get used to different types of attacks and counter attacks, she needed experience. She got dressed in her usual attire, did her morning stretches and had a hefty breakfast. After making sure the black ribbons were tied around her side ponytails she tightened the pouches around her waist and wrapped the black cloth around her permanently pink cheeks. As she walked towards the door her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror. What she saw was a small, pale, fragile looking little girl who would probably make a beautiful bride some day. It was a girl who needed someone to take care of her and would probably never become strong enough to stand on her own. The little girl had thin translucent trails of tears falling down her cheeks; they glittered in the dim light. This was not her reflection, it was a memory. A flash back of the day she chose to become a shinobi and was rejected by her parents and her clan for having the idea. In the Hatake clan the men were the warriors and the woman kept their house and family ready for them to come home. She didn’t want to spend the day in a flowery pink kimono cooking and cleaning. She wanted to be a shinobi. The little girl stopped crying and seemed a few years older with a firm determined fire burning in her eyes. This was also a memory, the day she decided to take action and left Yukigakure. Since then she had joined the Yonshigakure academy and became the genin she is today.-“You can do this...Chi.”- She spoke the words to the mirror as the memory faded leaving only her present reflection standing before her. Her face had the same stern determined look her younger self had, except she looked less fragile. She had grown a little stronger, a little faster and a lot more skilled. The path to becoming the first female Hatake was a long and uncertain one she had chosen to walk, but she was dead set on reaching the end of it.-“Mada Mada Dane Chi.”- She spoke the words to herself as she turned towards the door, she had a long way to go until she could call herself a strong shinobi like her cousin Setsuko. No. She wanted to become even stronger. She made her way to the nearest thunder gate, carrying five kunai, twenty senbon, two smoke bombs and four shuriken. Today wasn’t a day to train her body; it was a day to practice her skills against other people. So she was about to do something she hadn’t in a long time; use the thunder gate to get to the Courtyard. She stepped through and arrived at the main gate, a familiar thundering sound echoed through the air announcing her arrival. She inhaled and exhaled slowly then looked around for an opponent, her usually cheerful aura replaced by a serious one filled with determination. She immediately spotted Keyo’s bold noggin glimmering under the sun.-“Oyyyy Keyo.”- She took out one of her kunai and threw it right between the boy’s legs, surely surprising him, and took a few steps towards him bending her knees as if preparing to run. She hoped that he would understand her intentions and simply go with it instead of asking questions.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -He sat firmly on the roof out the building behind the gate, if he hadn’t been seen already; he’d stay silent and observe. On his hip sat two scrolls, sitting vertically up, one Light blue, and the other a regular color, the remainder of his scrolls within a pocket, or his pouch. His bokken on his back today, anyone could notice that he didn’t have his large scroll with him today, not that it was a real hindrance to not have it. The red headband sat on his forehead, the Senju Crest carved into its Centre.--.-- He contined to watch, seeing the arival of the people of Yonshi, and the spar that seemed ready to take place.- DarkKeyome: In mid stretch he'd turn around, the sound of something ripping through wind.. On instinct he turned around quickly. his eyes instantly shifting down to see the weapon, wait a weapon!?. The constant training with his blindfold had his senses on a hightend level even for his rank He turned in a 2.1 second inter-pool. Quickly sending his right foot down just at the right time. Like a soccer player would juggle a ball. The inside of his right foot hit the part of the weapon where the hand would usually hold it. Once he kicked it, he pushed It just a small bit more juggling it a few more times, now juggling it with both of his feet. He pivoted the weapon back up, catching the girls blade with his right hand. He looked over to see who the culprit was. He seemed angered, almost ready to curse someone out. But... when he saw it was his favorite white haired midget he simply give her a poker face. He cocked his right eyebrow up, watching the girl squat down, it was...so... cutteeeee. He thought, he smirked and tossed the blade up and down in his right hand. “ You trying to fight me Chi?” he said tossing it to his other hand, now tossing it up and down. “ If you do... I more than likely wont take It easy on you.” He said looking over at the girl. He was about to wait for her response, But... he wanted to see how good she was, he was curious as to what a young Hatake could truly do. he grabbed the bottom of the weapon. And cocked his arm back at a right angle, and then slinging it forward. His training... the nonstop training would indeed allow this weapon to travel easily at the speed of 88mph. At that speed, it could easily impale anyone, but the ninja tool soared over at the young female, simply by the blunt part of the weapon so if it did hit, it would just hurt like hell. It flew aiming to the girls right arm. As he had threw it, the boy would have already be running towards the girl at the speed of 55mph. And within a few moments he be on the right side of the girl, the Kunai playing as a distraction. He soared on he ground gracefully, not making a sound. He was fast yes, but his weighted clothing still held back so much hidden potential. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku sighed as she lifted up her head from the pillow groaning. She knew today was going to be hectic and she knew she was going to need her bokken with her. She was supposed to meet Haru at the village today for ramen as they discussed their battle strategy for the exams but something told her that he probably took it the wrong way and thought it was a date even though she told him it wasn’t. Riku looked out the window spotting the beautiful Sakura blossoms on the trees in the woods outside her home as her mind started wandering in worry about the upcoming exams and if she would do well to pass. She finally snapped her thoughts away as she got in uniform running downstairs as she would strap her bokken to her back. Yomi barked out as she reached the bottom stair greeting her as she ran to put her supplies in her backpack. Rikuzu motioned for Yomi to follow as she ran outside pulling on her boots so she could be ready to go. The two would then take off through the wooded path jumping through the trees quickly working on their speed as they traveled to the village. After a bit of traveling the two would land on their feet as they reached the clearing entering through the gates.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai would soon take notice of a conflict growing, usually she didn't mind, training was good and all..But her genin was involved in this one, which she didn't much like possible injuries to her genin.. Soudai took a deep breath, watching it onfold in front of her, it wasn't an attack that would seriously harm Chihiro otherwise Soudai would have acted. But besides, yesterday she was trianing Chihiro how to handle unexpected attacks and blows agaisnt her, if this kunai hit her she would see how she countered back. Soudai didn't get involved, at this point anyway, but if she had too her weapon nuibari would probably kill any weaponry attack agaisn't Chihiro as it had done before. If not nuibari, her other weapons probably like the kunais or senbons she had on her today. She took another sigh, or it was the one she orginally had, she easily lost track when nervous about two people sparring. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would walk silently through the woods towards the back on the compound that housed the thunder god gate she had decided that she was going to sneak in through the back just to see if she would go unnoticed by everyone and make some tea for herself. Reaching about three feet away from the back wall of the compound itsy would stop and taking off running pushing her chakra into her feet and keep running strait up the wall when she reached it thinking to herself this has gotten so much easier to do then when she first learned it with Sensei Kel three years back. Itsy would pause for a moment on the top of the tall wall of the compound and look inward. Home sweet home she would think to herself and then slip of the wall and land softly on all fours nears the training dummies. Standing up Itsy would pause for a moment fixing her long white hair so that it was all pulled nicely over her right shoulder and smile dusting off her pants a bit. Itsy was not always this beauty oriented but for a Shinobi she cared more about her appearance than most others. Itsy would quietly walk through the back door of the tea house and over to the cabinet that held the kettle and tea cups and quietly begin to make a pot of fruity tea. She was in the mood for something a bit sweet and though she would normally cater to what other would drink she was only thinking about herself at the moment well herself and her twin sister. Who knew time would go so fast they joined Yonshi when they were twelve years old and now they were sixteen. Itsy sighed softly as she continued to brew her bot of tea and walked over sitting down at the table. Itsy was not her normal self today she quite possible was in the worst mood she had been in, in a very long time. Itsy wasn’t keeping track of the days or weeks or even months but she had been told the date today and it hurt her deep inside. Her birthday had come and gone and she hadn’t even noticed, she was so busy pushing herself and training that she probably worked right through it yah she hated her birthday she hated being older than most of the other Genin but still her birthday meant something to her. Itsy would carry the now finished kettle over to the table and set it down before going back to get the cups and walking back she would kneel down on a pillow and pour herself a cup of tea. She was sixteen and didn’t feel any different than when she was twelve though a lot had changed. She was stronger, No longer alone in the world, able to do jutsu, taller, smarter, faster, and so much more but she still felt as though she was an outsider when it came to most in the village. Itsy would sigh softly and sip her cup of fruity tea looking out at nothing she felt empty today witch was worse than any feeling she had ever had. - Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She observed the boy’s quick reflexes as he played with her kunai. A small smirk made its way onto her lips when she saw the familiar angry expression on his face as if he were about to have an outburst when he turned. The smirk faded just as quickly as his anger did when he realized who had thrown it. The look he had on his face now was similar to the way you would look at something cute, a kitten perhaps or a small child doing something cute. Her eyebrow twitched at the thought of being called cute. The first time they met he mentioned the fact that Chi had the look of his ideal woman, something she found hilarious at the time and still did. He gave her a blank stare then spoke as if taunting her, or warning her. He didn’t give her a chance to react or answer though and simply began his attack. Chihiros own kunai came flying back at her at alarming speed. It was aimed at her right arm, the same spot she had received a punch and a solid hit from a cushion yesterday. A light bruise remained visible around the edge of her shoulder and upper arm. The kunai was fast, but she had seen faster. Soudais cushion attack rivaled the kunai flying towards her. She was no snail herself; she had quick reflexes that had saved her on many occasions. Plus, there was enough distance between her and the kunai to react even at that speed. She bent her knees a little further, her right hand shooting up towards the path of the kunai with an open palm. She waited for the right moment; the moment the kunai’s hilt was within her reach, to close her hand. If she had missed she would be wide open, but she didn’t plan on being a sitting duck. By this time Keyo had covered the short distance between them, standing only a few feet away. She had learned a very valuable lesson while training with both Nobu and Castiel, use your enemy’s strengths against them. That was exactly what she was about to do since she knew she lacked the strength to block this attack. She gripped onto the kunai’s handle tightly; it had been flying towards her hilt first. Keyo had covered the last bit of distance between them, standing right beside her. She used the sheer speed the kunai had as momentum to twist her body in a circular motion; the hilt of the kunai moving right back at what seemed to be Keyos right side ribs. In reality she lowered the kunai a few inched as it neared, trying to hit his diaphragm instead. She had learned during taijutsu training that hitting this spot would knock the air out of an opponent’s lungs and if it landed with enough force it would cause temporary problems in their breathing. Although this training had been done with fists, so a kunai hilt may have a more severe level of damage if it hit. - DarkKeyome: He was moving swiftly over to the girl already. Hm? Impressive. She caught it. Well thats convenient. He saw how she was attempting to pull the blade forward using the bottom of it, kind of like he did. She seemed to be aiming her strike to his torso area. He could tell by studying her bodies arms. The muscle would always flux and do certain movements, he began to recognize them. Able to depict them apart. So in a sense, he would have seen it coming. In mid run, now only 3feet away, he thrusted his leading right leg down to stop himself and he simply slid over to her now. As he was sliding he would pivot his feet so he'd stop on the spot. had leaned to the right of her strike, just as quickly as she sent it out to him. As he leaned and maneuvered himself out of the way of the blow, his body almost moved in a light blur to the girl. Her arm more than likely extended out due to her attempting to strike him, he would use his left arm to attempt to hook it under her arm pit, and use his right arm to grab under her forearm. After gripping the girls arms, he would attempt to thrust his body to the right in a twisting motion. Basically trying to judo flip the young girl to the ground. But, not with too much force. Just enough to make her a bit dizzy, and her back hurt alittle. if... it connected anyways. He didn’t want to hurt her after all. Guest_SenjuHaru: -He watched the spar as long as he needed to; Keyo was indeed a Ninja of speed and Taijutsu, and Chi appeared to be the calculating type, or something to that nature, something he’d keep in mind for the Exams. He’d stand up and stretch, and turn his body to the right, facing the forest. Time for a bit of training himself. He kicked off of the roof, and soared over the walls of the compound, into the dense forest where he could show his maximum speed in private, and push it farther, not having to worry about someone "finding out" or... "Realising" his speed before the exams.- DarkKeyome: He was moving swiftly over to the girl already. Hm? Impressive. She caught it. Well thats convenient. He saw how she was attempting to pull the blade forward using the bottom of it, kind of like he did. She seemed to be aiming her strike to his torso area. He could tell by studying her bodies arms. The muscle would always flux and do certain movements, he began to recognize them. Able to depict them apart. So in a sense, he would have seen it coming. In mid run, now only 3feet away, he thrusted his leading right leg down to stop himself and he simply slid over to her now. As he was sliding he would pivot his feet so he'd stop on the spot. had leaned to the right of her strike, just as quickly as she sent it out to him. As he leaned and maneuvered himself out of the way of the blow, his body almost moved in a light blur to the girl. Her arm more than likely extended out due to her attempting to strike him, he would use his left arm to attempt to hook it under her arm pit, and use his right arm to grab under her forearm. After gripping the girls arms, he would attempt to thrust his body to the right in a twisting motion. Basically trying to judo flip the young girl to the ground. But, not with too much force. Just enough to make her a bit dizzy, and her back hurt alittle. if... it connected anyways. He didn’t want to hurt her after all. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku looked as she noticed Haru running in the direction she just came from. “Baka.” She muttered quietly as she watched him speed off. She let out a sigh shaking her head as she didn’t expect much less out of Haru. She bet he forgot about the meeting they were supposed to have. Instead of chasing after him, Riku would walk over to a quiet area with Yomi following behind as she would flip a hand seal where not many were watching as she would focus on letting a bit of her chakra flow out around her causing her form to shift a bit. She grew canine like fangs and claws and her eyes shifted into a canine form as well. Now that the four legged technique was finished it was time to move on to the part of the combination that they were still working on to perfect. Yomi jumped onto the young Inuzuka’s back barking out as she would say in a silent voice “Beast mimicry Man beast clone” as she would flip the hand seal surrounding the two figures in a puff of smoke.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Her hand hit nothing but air as his body dodged the hit. He had stopped himself by digging his right heel onto the ground. He moved to the right of her strike and then grabbed onto her arm. She felt her whole body moving forward as he flipped her over onto the ground. Her legs bent as far as they could towards her body, as if she was crouching in mid air. Her left hand shot forward making her palm land flat on the floor, it send a wave of pain up her arm and shoulder as it broke the fall. She gritted her teeth together and held her breath to swallow the whimper of pain. Once she had a good hold on the floor she stretched her legs out completely, kicking Keyo’s left shoulder in an attempt to break free. If it hit he would be sent backwards a few feet and left with a light bruise. Her right hand, the one still holding the kunai would, would move in an attempt to slash the side of his arm. If it landed it would force him to let go and leave a light wound that would cause minor bleeding. - DarkKeyome: He would be swatted back a bit the force of her kick as it knocked him back, and he'd roll getting his distance and at the same time it was enough space to move out of the way of the girls slash barely missing it. He quickly readied himself again. Stretching and he seemed to be mocking the girl as he pointed at her. “ Haaa your alright aren’t you? I hope I didn’t hurt you too much?” He smiled, rolling his arm around, she indeed had hurt it quite abit. But he'd never admit it to her. “ Lets try that again?” He said getting down into a martial arts stance. “ you can use whatever you want. “ He said flicking his nose and getting into a odd martial arts stance, it looked like Tai Chi. He smirked dancing around as he had appeared to be trying to anger the girl. “ C'mon wittle chiiichiii... c'mon.” He simply wanted to anger her. He wanted to see how strong she was, so what better way to do it than to piss her off. HatakeChihiro: -Her feet hit his shoulder hard; the extra strength that her training had given her was showing through. She smirked pleased at actually hitting him hard enough for him to roll back. She was getting better; a few weeks ago she would have landed unconscious on the floor with a bruised back, twisted arm and beaten up pride from that assault. But, today it was a completely different story. Her little prideful bliss was quickly stopped by a mocking gesture and a more than taunting comment. She smiled sweetly, a smile that he would surely recognize as fake. The kind of smile she told him would never work on her. She told him up front that she could see right through his innocent act. She added a little tilt of the head to raise the cuteness level. -"I hope I didn't hurt YOU too much. After all I'm just a girl, what could I possibly do against someone like you….right?"- She had a sly smirk on her face; she didn't do too well to taunts directed at her. Her temper was short when people pushed the right buttons. For now she was just enjoying it, not mad or annoyed just yet. He shot her a smile and rolled his arm around, a movement that she had done many times after a hard hit. Her grin grew wider at that confirmation of her successful hit but quickly faded into a serious look as he took a fighting stance. He suggested another round and sent another taunting gesture at her which made her smile fade. Her eyebrow twitched and she gritted her teeth, letting out a hard sigh through her lips as he danced before her. Her cheeks burned bright red even under the black cloth around her face as she slipped her right hand into her pouch. Her hot headed attitude was about to show.-“I….AM NOT…LITTLE….!” – She yelled the words at him, grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at him. The blast would likely surprise him and cause him to take a few steps back, cover the area in thick white smoke and give her the element of surprise. She quickly grabbed three senbon and threw them aimed at his gut, chest and neck in a vertical pattern resembling a line.-“Bakka BALDY !”- She used her voice to hide the sound of the senbon flying towards him. Normally senbon would have trouble getting through clothes, but she had been training hard to make her arms stronger every single day. It was time to see how much stronger she had gotten. Plus, the areas she aimed at were bare. If they landed they would cause flesh wounds, the most dangerous one would be the one aimed at the neck that could land close to an artery and cause heavy bleeding.- DarkKeyome: As he smirked proudly where he stood, he’d wait for his crush to do an attack. He knew he would have angered her in one way or form. But, what she did he wasn’t expecting. He saw the weapon she suddenly pulled out. A smoke bombs no doubt about it. He had yet to fight someone in a fight with it, but he had played around with them before. He used them once against pursuers trying to catch him when he stole from a fruit stand. He quickly threw his right arm up to block his vision from the bomb. The cloudy air surrounded him, making him cough. His eyes low and slanted, he tried to hear something out. He couldn’t see a thing, and he didn’t have enough since to get out of the clouded area. Nor did he truly have time too this time around. He heard something, breaking the wind again, what was it!? Wait, he didn’t hear anything… she was screaming too loud at him to figure out what it was. BOOM! He was rocked hard in the gut, the weapon broke skin, going through his shirt, and into his stomach only by a few inches. Nothing fatal. He winced in pain and saw two more of the weapons as the smoke bomb was starting to clear, he rolled his body back, kind of like the uh… the MATRIX.. Yeah, that’s it. He rolled his upper body back dodging the one intended for his neck, but before that he would have pulled the senbon out of his gut, making it bleed only abit as his red essence poured onto the ground, as he yanked it out, he would have slashed the weapon at the last senbon, knocking it away. He looked over at the girl tilting his head with a devilish smirk on his face. He held the weapon in his hand as it begun to shake. “Heh… so, you’re being serious huh….” He would begin to charge at her, but the pain in his stomach made him stagger back. “Gahh… haa… shitt...” He knew he couldn’t fight well with that wound, it’d only hurt him further. This was his first time encountering a smoke bomb used correctly. He’d take note of it and know to avoid it in the near future. “ Shi-..Ow… Chi... “He held his stomach walking over to the side, and sitting down he ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around the wound so it would stop bleeding. “ Ahh... I’m... going home, you win Chi...” He said walking off. He had gotten Beaten by a midget girl with white hair, his pride was now officially gone.